deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerneas
Xerneas is a legendary Pokemon from the same title series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Xerneas vs The Forest Spirit (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Cernunnos (SMITE) *Hexxus (FernGully) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Xerneas is said to be a Pokémon that gave birth to life and can revive anything, bringing life. At some point it was either killed or fell into slumber, turning into a tree which was then dragged away by Lysandre to power his Ultimate Weapon, which would destroy most of Pokéarth. Xerneas was, however, saved, caught, and used to defeat Lysandre for good. It is a Fairy Type that stands at 9'10" and weighs 474.0 lbs. Death Battle Info * Name:- Xerneas * Type:- Fairy * Weaknesses:- Poison, Steel * Resistances:- Dark, Bug, Fighting * Immunity:- Dragon Moves * Heal Pulse:- Xerneas emits an aura healing everything in the vicinity. * Aromatherapy:- Xerneas heals all status conditions on the opponent. * Ingrain:- Xerneas seeds roots onto the ground to regain HP each turn. * Aurora Beam:- Xerneas launches an Aurora at the opponent, possibly lowering their attack. * Take Down:- Xerneas slams the opponent, dealing some damage to himself as well. * Gravity:- Xerneas messes with gravity and sends things soaring into the air. * Geomancy:- Xerneas gathers energy, greatly boosting his Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed. * Horn Leech:- Xerneas stabs his opponent with his horns, leeching out health. * Night Slash:- Xerneas slashes the opponent with pure darkness, often landing critical hits. * Psych Up:- Xerneas absorbs all stat modifiers of his opponent into himself. * Light Screen:- Xerneas forms a barrier that prevents all opponents doing much damage with Special attacks. Can be broken with Brick Break, lasts 2-5 turns. * Megahorn:- Xerneas gores his opponent with huge horns. * Misty Terrain:- Xerneas forms a terrain which weakens dragon-type attacks, preventing sleep, and turns Nature Power into Moonblast, which lowers Special Attack. * Nature Power:- Depends on the terrain. * Moonblast:- Xerneas absorbs lunar power and blasts the opponent, possibly lowering their special attack. * Giga Impact:- Xerneas slams into the opponent with huge power, making himself rest too. * Close Combat:- Xerneas launches a melee assault, letting his Defenses down. * Outrage:- Xerneas goes into rage for two to three turns, doing huge damage and confusing himself afterwards. Feats * Can power the Ultimate Weapon, which can destroy most of Pokéarth. * Went toe-to-toe with Yveltal. Other Abilities * Life drainage * Control over life forces. * Fairy Aura boosts the power of Fairy moves. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fairy-Type Pokemon Category:Genderless Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horn Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kalos Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants